Luna the antichrist
by Fiction R US
Summary: So this is sort of my own individual story involving the antichrist which is a female... I broke a site rule because I wrote this in script format... and that its just...not...a...parody of anything... its anime but... not from a parody...Read if you wanna know more and also, please put reviews if you like it. So i can make more episodes
1. The antichrist, Luna

**It begins with me walking down the street with a bookbag on**

Me: Honestly... I don't know how to explain this... I've broke two site rules and don't know what this story or series is gonna be about. What's the plot? What am I gonna do?... "sighs" What will I do when I get home? "relaxing music occurs" How is this gonna be? "sees a sunset at the edge of a cliff causing me to walk to it dropping my bookbag" ...Yet... I still don't understand... Why is it so easy for males to fall in love with females but so hard for females to fall with males?... I just wanna girlfriend so I can feel special, loved, cared for. But other males want girls for sex or because it makes them feel like a man... "looks forward" ... Will there ever be a girl that's right for me? "a leaf swirls in the wind" ... What is this gonna be about?

**A female scream from afar goes closer and closer without me noticing. **

Me: Like, I wrote about dating a girl with no face, and I quit writing about Adam and Eve. I doubt anyone would just - -

**A random female falls from the sky... The girl in my cover page...  
><strong>

Me: ACK!

?: Ouch... "gets up sitting on my face from us in 69 position and lets out a sigh"

Me: ... (At least she doesnt stink? Wtf?)...

?: "gets up off me" Sorry about that.

Me:... (yep... I liked it, so what) It's ok... Whats your name?

?: Does it matter?

Me: Yes. (I like her breast... I cant tell by the looks of them)

?: Luna.

Me: How did you fall from the sky?

Luna: I dunno. I just did.

Me: ...(I JUST WANT YOUR LOVE)...

Luna: Your a pervert arent you?

Me: W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!? N-N-NO! YOUR WRONG! (I just want a girl. I don't give a fuck who it is anymore)

Luna: Desperate.

Me: "blushes" S-Shut up!

Luna: Your gonna rush and try to have sex with me if we went out.

Me: NO I'M NOT!

Luna: Maybe not now but if you were aroused you would want me to jerk you off or give you a breast or blow job.

Me: "blueness occurs from my head" S-Shut up!

Luna: Your just mad because it's true.

Me: Who are you anyway? And how can you read my mind?

Luna: I'll tell you when your older.

Me: -_-...

Luna: "sits at the edge of the cliff" ...

Me: (She fell from the sky so... She must be an angel)...(Once you actually look at her... She's actually really cute)

Luna: "looks at me"

Me: "blinks"

Luna: ... "gets up walking to me and smushes my face in her breast" I'm not an angel. I'm much different. Me: (Just love me)

Luna: Seriously. "rubs my face all over her breast" Why are you so desperate?

Me: ...

Luna: Ever had a girlfriend before?

Me: ...

Luna: Hey! I'm talking to you!

Me: "asleep on her breast"

Luna:... I'm guessing no... "shakes me" WAKE UP!

Me: "jumps" ACK!

Luna: Was you even listening to me?

Me: ... I never had one before... Too weird.

Luna: ...

Me: Too random.

Luna: ...

Me: (Seriously, what is this gonna be about)

**The opening occurs **

Me: Soooooo your the antichrist.

Luna: Yes.

Me: No wonder your hot as hell. Why are you here?

Luna: Why are you here?

Me: I'm, thirsty.

Luna: WHAT!?

Me: Hm? HI! I'M JULIUS! AND YOU ARE MY SEX SLAVE!

Luna: What?! NO!

Me: Either that or you be my lover.

Luna: I don't know you! And i'm Satan's daughter! Why would you wanna date the person that's againts your religion?!

Me: IM THIRSTY!

Luna: WHAT!?

Me: CHICKEN GRAVE BISCUIT NUGGETS!

Luna: No wonder you never had a girlfriend. Your a special kid.

Me: I'm not special! Why does everybody think that!? That's it! "points a random gun at my head"

Luna: "snatches it" The hell is wrong with you? You do too much.

Me: "slides next to her without moving a muscle" Don't judge me.

Luna: What is your problem?

Me: I dunno. Whats your problem?

Luna: What?

Me: SENPAI SAN SAMU SAN KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Luna: YOUR ANNOYING!

Me: AND YOU MAKE ME HORNY!

Luna: SHUT UP!

Me: LAKUNAMEKAMUNELAMUCONUTE!

Luna: (Jesus!) "rushes up and kisses me deeply"

Me: ...

Luna: ...

Me: ...

Luna: ... "breaks the kiss" Shut up.

Me: ... Sorry about that... You alright? You need anything?

Luna: So you shut down when I kissed you?...

Me: Love makes me calm... I don't know why but it does.

Luna: Your weird as hell you know that?

Me: I've been told millions of times.

Luna: I mean, I just met you and your already too much to put up with.

Me: ... Whatever... "walks off"

Luna: Where you going? "follows me"

Me: Leave me alone.

Luna: What's with this all of a sudden?

Me: ...

Luna: "stand in front of me" Are you mad because people don't accept you for who you are? Because your different? Because your weird and can be quite annoying?

Me: ... "walks pass her not saying a word with a blank look on my face"

Luna: I know how you feel.

Me: "stops walking" No you don't. "keeps walking" I'm leaving. I'm going home.

Luna: "follows me"

Me: Why are you following me?

Luna: Your the first person i've met in this world. So I have to watch over you my father says, and birth Satan using you.

Me: Sorry Luna, but i'm no Satanist. I'm a christain. So leave me alone. "walks off"

Luna: "rushes up in front of me" No, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I can't leave you alone. I have to watch over you and take care of you.

Me: ...

Luna: DAMMIT JULIUS! SAY SOMETHING!

Me: That's stupid. Taking care of a christain even though your a demon yourself? You don't even look like a demon. More like a swimsuit model.

Luna: Oh blablablabla! Where you live!

Me: "as my spirit raises back up a little I still walk off not saying a word"

Luna: "follows"

Me: ... Why are you trying to destroy this planet?

Luna: Destroy it? That's stupid. Were simply gonna rule over it.

Me: Rule over my people? What makes you think i'm gonna help?

Luna:... Let me tell you something... God told my father that he could do anything he wants with this world because God made another big bang just like this one to create a new earth. The rapture will occurr when father turns 8 years old so everyone here will be in heaven and come back as angel warriors. The demon warriors already in hell will live in this world when that time comes. Armageddon will soon be approaching with the two world having war all the time. So father made me the princess of this planet and his sperm doner the prince.

Me: I don't want to fight God. I want to work with him and Jesus Christ.

Luna: ... I understand... Well, i'm just gonna find someone else then... sorry for pursuading you. "walks off"

Me: ...(honestly... I don't want her to go... I want to love on someone and my oppurtunity is now... to actually have a future...) "sighs"

Luna: "stops walking" ... So you WANT to be with me but your scared? Let me ask you this? What is love to you? Is it sex? (probably is)

Me: ... love is unexplainable... Love is like... when two people join together in their souls to become one. I havent found one that thinks of me like that yet... I also get treated with disrespect from others but I still remain humble and continue on with a smile on my face... Love is hard to everyone but with me... It sort of seems impossible.

Luna: So... you wanna feel loved?

Me: ...

Luna: "walks to me" ... "smiles" It's ok.

Me: "as I gaze upon her smile my eyes widen with a blush on my face" (The Devil with an angel smile)

Luna: You don't have to be so sad about it. "hugs my head mushing my face on her breast" I'll love you... If you be my prince.

Me: (why does this have to be this way?) ... "sighs" ... I guess...

Luna: YAY! "hugs me tighter"

Me: (Jesus christ...)

**A giant explosion occurs out of nowhere **

Luna: What the?

Me: Asa.

Asa: "walks out of the smoky fog with a blank look on his face"

Me: "mumbles in her breast" What happened?

Asa: Well... training went well... "takes his gloves off" Hey jue. "notices Luna" This your girl?

Luna: Hey, i'm Luna.

Asa: Asa. Hey jue?

Me: "asleep on her breast"

Luna: "takes my head off her chest"

Me: "wakes up" What?

Asa: You wanna go on a digital trip?

Me: You mean that thing off of watch dogs?

Asa: Exactly.

Me: Not now. Maybe later. "stuffs my face back in her breast"

Luna: I played watch dogs.

Me: "takes my head out looking up at her" Theres watch dogs in hell?

Asa: Hell?

Me: "she's the antichrist.

Asa: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Luna: Shhhh...

Asa: Prove it.

Luna: Alright, but only this once.

**She transforms into a demon. Her hair turns red, her pupils turn into ****pentagrams, Her clothes? I dunno slut demon? Warrior demon?... Warrior demon like clothes. **

**Asa and I nosebleed **

Luna: Hehehe.

Asa: She's the antichrist alright.

Luna: "turns back to normal" Now, about that digital trip... I WANNA HOP ON FLOWERS!

Me: Although she acts nothing like the antichrist.

Asa: Not at all.

**We both get up and walk to her **

Asa: So you wanna go on the psycadelic trip?

Luna: Yes!

Asa: "gives her a digital chip" Whenever your ready put this on your head. It will put you to sleep starting your trip.

Luna: OK! "when she quickly put it on the side of her head her mind starts to gloom causing her to fall asleep"

Asa: AAAaaaand she's dead. "sees me standing at the edge of a cliff causing him to walk to me" You ok man?

Me: ...Honestly Asa... I'm a rubby-feely type of guy. That's one of the reasons why girls don't like me. Will she let me rub and feel on her constantly touching her?

Asa: I dunno. That's a question you gotta ask her yourself. "gives me a digital chip"

Me: But we met 10 minutes ago.

Asa: That's a blessing.

Me: SHE'S THE ANTICHRIST! IM DATING THE ANTICHRIST!

Asa: Are you gonna do it or not?

Me: "after I let out a brief sigh I put the chip on my head causing me to gloom and fall asleep"

Asa: Now he's dead... "digs in his pocket and finds 3 phsycadelic chips" Wait... I gave them the wrong ones on accident!... They'l survive.

**Meanwhile as it's daytime, the streets are scattered with cars with no humans around. I wake up in that setting. **

Me: "wakes up" ... "gets up and looks around"... Dammit Asa. Wrong one. "sees Luna looking and walking around" Hey Luna!

Luna: "notices me" Hey Ju Ju! "runs to me" What are you doing here?

Me: Nothing. "hugs her rubbing her back and shoulders"

Luna: ... "rubs my head" Are we gonna power the generators?

Me: Yea... "breaks the hug" I see one all the way over there.

Luna: "Looks"

**It appears to be a generator about 200m away. **

Me: Lets grab a car. "walks to a random car and pats on the hood"

Luna: "walks to it and enters the passenger seat" Do you even know how to drive?

Me: "goes in the driver seat and turns on the car, then looks at her" ... Nope. "drives off full speed"

Luna: Good thing this is a dream.

Me: Or Asa killed us and were trapped here forever.

Luna: Why would he - -

Me: Accident. Nobody is perfect.

**It turns dark outside out of nowhere and the car stops suddenly out of power then people with surveillance cameras as heads appear. **

Me: "quickly gets out and covers behind the car"

Luna: ... "hides in the car" (What are you gonna do?)

Me: ... (Break for it. But first I need to minimize the population) "takes out my EMP gun"

Luna: I'll help. "Quickly gets out of the car and hides next to me"

Me: As I distract them I want you to break for it. I would do it myself but I don't have any EMP belts. Watch out because they can appear out of nowhere.

Luna: How are they not gonna notice me? Their everywhere.

Me: I'm gonna run forward so they can chase me. Once on finds me it will call for reinforcements. Once I run down to the alley to your left that's your Q to run ok?

Luna: Ok.

Me: Take this also. "gives her the EMP gun" Just in case. Don't worry about me.

Luna: ...Ok...

**Meanwhile on earth **

Ricardo: Soooooo you killed them.

Asa: I don't know! They look dead!

Ricardo: How do you not know?

Asa: I can't feel their heart beat!

Ricardo: Aaaaand she's the antichrist you say?

Asa: Yea.

Ricardo: Satan's gonna fuck your life up.

Asa: We gotta do something!

Ricardo: This sounds like a YOU problem homie. I don't know how to fix this.

Asa: We gotta hide the bodies!

Ricardo: Or we can just wait.

**Meanwhile **

Me: "running my ass of as 10 robots are disintegrating me in the background" IT BURNS! HURRY UP!

Luna: "hacking a generator" Hold on, it's almost done.

Robot #1: Deleting file!

Robot #2: Eliminating virus!

Me: "running faster as their hawking me" I HATE THIS GAME! "runs all over the place with them chasing me in the background with the T.V camera looking down from the sky"

Luna: DONE!

**The setting turns to daytime once again and all the robots fall out. **

Me: "breathing hard" I'm... never... doing... that... again.

Luna: I just wanted to hop on some flowers.

Me: Screw this i'm waking up. "vanishes"

Luna: ... Ehehe. "vanishes"

**Meanwhile with Asa and Ricardo setting up our graves. We bot wake up getting up. **

Luna: Huh?

Me: What are you guys doing?

Ricardo: "quickly throws the grave stones off the cliff" N-NOTHING!

Asa: SMOKING!

...

...

...

Asa: How was it?

Me: I almost died.

Luna: It was fun.

Me: You sent us to the wrong one.

Asa: Yea, I know...

Ricardo: Your the antichrist?

Luna: Asa? Could you please not tell people that i'm the antichrist? It's not supposed to spread around the world.

Asa: My bad.

Me: I'm her prince.

Luna: And I am to follow his every command.

Me: Wait, what?

Luna: Even if it is playing with his penis until he orgasms all on my face and down my throat.

Me: WTF? So if I ordered you to suck my dick you would do it?!

Luna: Anything for my master.

Asa: "whispers to Ricardo as were talking in the background" Look at the ass.

Ricardo: He got lucky.

Asa: She fine as hell.

Ricardo: Well, she is from hell.

Me: Hmmmm... I order you to have sex with Asa then Ricardo.

Luna: Are you sure?

Me: Positive.

Luna: Ok. "walks to Asa and takes him by the wrist and they both vanished"

Ricardo: What the?

Me: She sent him to hell so he can have extremely crazy nasty demonic teenage sex with her and her lady friends.

Ricardo: What!?

Me: Don't worry. Your next.

**Meanwhile in hell **

Asa: What the? Where are we? "looks around"

Luna: in hell.

Asa: What? How did you- -

Luna: Im the antichrist. I can do alot of things.

Asa: I thought hell was more... Flamy.

Luna: That's what everyone thinks, but hell isnt all THAT bad. It's bad but not so much... There are seven stages in hell and there are many places in between Fire won't roam until the 4-7th stage and depending on how bad you are that's where you will be if your not accepted into heaven.

Asa: Whoa.

Luna: There are things that are left out of the bible. Because the bible stopped being wrote long ago. Things still change every single day and nobody knows that.

Asa: W- -

Luna: I brought you here because my master wanted me to have sex with you.

Asa: JUE!?

Luna: Yes. As they say "places her hand on his head and turns it to the left" Choose your poison.

Asa: "gasps"

**It appears to be females hot and sexy with swimsuit model bodies as it's a chorus singing Hallelujah in the background **


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile on earth **

Ricardo: So you ordered your girl.

Me: Yea.

Ricardo: Which is the antichrist.

Me: Uh-huh

Ricardo: To have sex

Me: Of course.

Ricardo: With Asa and I.

Me: Yep...

...

...

...

Ricardo: Why are you turning her into a prostitute that fucks for free?

Me: No i'm not! Just this once so you can experience the wonders of having sex with the antichrist.

Ricardo: But she's YOUR girl. I don't want to have sex with taken girls.

Me: I'm giving you this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Ricardo: And I don't want it.

**Nick jumps down from a helicopter in the sky landing clean on his feet **

Nick: What up guys. What ya'll doing here?

Me: Hey Nick.

Ricardo: Were waiting on Asa.

Nick: Asa here!? Aw thats whats up.

Me: So what you been doing?

Nicking: Training till I drop everyday for no good reason. You never know what could happen in the future.

Ricardo: That's real.

Nick: So where Asa?

Me: He will be here eventually. What do you even do?

Nick: "summons a ball of fire with the tip of his index finger" I'm a flame God. You know the flame warrior that protects the fruit of knowledge?

Me: Yea.

Nick: Well he gave me his power to help.

Me: What?! But how?!

Nick: How else? He chose me.

Ricardo: Thats uh... Something.

Nick: So what do you guys do?

Me: "lifts him up using levitation" I'm physic. It was an experiment gone wrong.

Ricardo: Your lucky to be alive. Most people don't survive those type of things.

**Luna and Asa appears with Luna carrying him by the collar with him all scratched up. **

Luna: IM BACK!

Asa: I died... But came back... But died again... But came back... "passes out"

Luna: "chuckles and sets him down" Ricaaaardoooo?

Ricardo: "jumps" I-Im cool! I-I-I-I-I don't need it!

Luna: C'mon Ricardo.

Ricardo: I'm good!

Nick: Screw it. "walks next to Luna" I'll take his place then.

Luna: Is this ok my beloved future Prince?

Me: ... Fine.

**They both vanish. Ricardo and I then walked to Asa looking down at him. **

...

...

...

Me: Is he dead?

Ricardo: He looks like it.

Me: Death by Snuu-Snuu.

Ricardo: Wait, he's breathing...

Me: Hey, lets Jack his phone.

**Next thing you know Asa's grabbing me by the collar **

Asa: DON'T "the camera closes up a little" TOUCH "the camera closes up more" THE SHOES! "a twinkle occurs on his head as a sweatmark occurs from mine"

Me: ... Mercy...

**Luna then appears with Nick all scratched up **

Luna: He quit.

Nick: "frightened" Too...many...slut... Demons...

Me: Uhhhhh...

Luna: "walks next to me" There.

Me: Uh. Thank you?

Luna: "kisses me" Your welcome love.

Nick: She's the...

Asa: Yes, we all know.

Luna: So what do you want me to do know master?

Me: Please Luna. You don't have to call me master. Call me what you want to call me. Or my name, Julius.

Luna: Ok master. "hugs me tight"

Me: (BOOBIES)

Luna: Yes master. Boobies.

Me: Boobies.

Luna: ok master.

Me: Your boobies or so...soft... "falls asleep"

Asa: Aaaaand he's out again.

Luna: ... "snuggles on me" Take a deep rest... "smiles"


End file.
